


12 Days of csmas

by MorrisonsSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrisonsSwan/pseuds/MorrisonsSwan
Summary: Day 1! Emma and Killian decorate their Christmas tree, after Emma explains to Killian what a Christmas tree is





	1. Almost Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Today is day 1 of 12 days of csmas! Hope you enjoy <3

"Swan!!" Killian called from downstairs. "Come here!"

Emma runs down the stairs saying "What is it?"

"What the bloody hell is this thing?" Killian practically shouts.

"It's a Christmas Tree." Emma calmly replies. "And keep your voice down, there's no need to shout."

"Well why would we keep a bloody tree indoors?!" Killian asks.

"We decorate it, and keep it up for Christmas-" Emma says, pausing, and realizing that Killian doesn't know what Christmas is. "It's a holiday thing. Remember how I told you about Halloween? It's like that, only we put up trees and other decorations."

"What do we decorate it with?" Killian asks, now intrigued.

"Lights, Ornaments, Tinsel, and a star at the top." Emma says. "This is a fake tree though, so we could keep it up a bit past Christmas if you would like."

"When will we decorate it?" Killian says.

"I was thinking right now, if you would like to." Emma says.

"I'd love that." Killian says, pulling her into a kiss.

"I'll go back upstairs and grab the lights. Then we'll start on the ornaments." Emma says.

 

She heads upstairs, and comes back down with two plastic containers stacked on top of each other, and places them on the ground by the tree.

 

"The lights are in the top box, ornaments are in the bottom one. We put the lights on first." Emma says.

"What about the, uh, what's it called again?" Killian says.

"The tinsel?" Emma suggests.

"That's the one. And the star. What about that?" Killian replies.

"Both upstairs. I didn't have enough hands to carry all of it at once." Emma says. "Now come on, let's get these lights on. And promise me you won't get wrapped up in them like you did with the Halloween lights."

"I make no promises, Swan." Killian says.

 

The two wrap the lights around the tree, with Killian managing to only get tangled in them once.

 

"Now time for the ornaments." Emma says.

"Why are there so many bloody different colors?!" Killian shouts.

"Lower your voice. And it's because the tree will look different with multiple colors rather than just a couple. Now come on, I can't do this all by myself." Emma says.

They hang up the ornaments, and Killian stares at the tree in amazement.

"So this is what you meant." Killian whispers.

"What do you mean?" Emma asks.

"A while ago, you told me that Christmas was warm and cozy. I don't know why I remember that, but I do. It feels like. I-I don't know what it feels like. But I love how it feels. And I love you." Killian says.

"Killian... I don't know what to say to that." Emma says, blushing.

"Well how about we start with an 'I love you' back?" Killian says laughing.

"You already know how much I love you." Emma says, kissing his cheek. "Now, before we get too carried away, let's get the tinsel and the star on the tree."

 

Emma and Killian go upstairs and grab the tinsel and the star. They head back down and put it all on the tree. They step back, and make sure it looks just how they want it to.

 

"It's perfect." Emma says. "Just like you."

"I'm nowhere near perfect, love." Killian says, with his rosy cheeks appearing. "But the tree definitely is. And you are as well."

"I love you." Emma says.

"I love you too." Killian replies back. He kisses Emma, and pulls her into his side.

"Merry almost Christmas, Killian"

"Merry almost Christmas, Emma."


	2. Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of 12 days of csmas!   
> Emma and Killian make gingerbread cookies and gingerbread houses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry day 2 is getting put up late, but I swear tomorrow will be up a lot earlier! Enjoy :)

Killian walks into the house, to the smell of gingerbread. 

"Mmm. Swan? What are you making?" 

"Gingerbread cookies. And some things to make our gingerbread houses later." Emma replies. 

"Our.... what?" Killian asks, confused. 

"Gingerbread houses. Little houses made of gingerbread. We decorate them with candy and stuff." Emma replies. She makes a mental note to have a chat with him about everything Christmas related. 

"Well. May I taste a cookie?" Killian asks. 

"Not yet. They're still hot." Emma says. 

"Just like you." Killian says with a smirk. 

"Subtle flirting much?" Emma says. She leans over and kisses Killian's cheek. 

"Oh believe me, I couldn't be subtle if I tried." Killian says. 

"Come here." Emma says. " I want you to taste this and tell me how it is." 

"But. Aren't you not supposed to eat raw eggs? There are eggs in this, correct?" Killian asks. 

"Yes there are. But you can still eat it. Trust me, it tastes really good." Emma says, scooping up a bit of cookie dough with her finger.   
Killian licks the dough off of her finger, and smiles.   
"You're right. That's delicious." Killian says. 

"I told you." Emma says, with a smirk.   
"I should have listened to you." Killian replies. "Now come on, I'm interested in these gingerbread houses you speak of." 

"Okay. Well, we use icing, which I have in the fridge, to glue it all together, then we decorate it with candy. And then we just decorate the cookies with the remaining icing and candy we have." Emma explains. "I have to finish baking these last few cookies, then we can get started." 

Emma puts the cookies in the oven, and takes them out a few minutes later. She puts them onto the cooling rack, and gets everything they need to make the gingerbread houses. 

"Now, you take two of the walls, and put some icing on the edges. Then you stick them together, and hold them." Emma says. 

"Swan, this isn't very easy to do with a hand and a hook." Killian says. 

"I may have forgotten that bit." Emma says, blushing. With a flick of her wrist, Killian's hook is replaced by his hand. 

"That's much better. Thank you, love." Killian says, kissing Emma's cheek. 

They continue working on their houses, until they are finally done, almost two hours later. Emma used a lot of icing detail on hers, while Killian used a lot of candy and sprinkles on his. 

"They look amazing." Emma says. 

"Yours looks amazing. Mine looks like shit compared to yours." Killian replies 

"It does not! Take that back." Emma says. 

"Make me!" Killian says. 

"Gladly." Emma replies. She leans over, and kisses him. 

"Mmmm. I like where this is going." Killian says. 

"Have you ever heard of the saying 'sugar and spice and everything nice?" Emma says, in between kisses. 

"No." Killian manages to get out. 

"Well, we have the sugar and spice, and I'm about to give you everything nice." Emma says in a sultry voice. 

"Are you now?" Killian whispers. 

"Just you wait." Emma says. She grabs Killian's hand, and brings him upstairs.

The two didn't fall asleep until the early morning, and it wasn't until they woke up the next afternoon that they remembered their unfinished and undecorated gingerbread cookies.


	3. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma takes Killian ice skating. Day 3 of 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short, but it's very fluffy so enjoy :)

Killian and Emma pull up to the ice skating rink, and Emma shuts off the car.  
"Ready?" She asks.   
"Explain to me again Swan, what exactly are we doing?" Killian asks   
"Ice skating." Emma replies.   
"Yes, and that is?" Killian goes on.   
"I just told you on the way here!" Emma says.   
"I'm aware. But it's a very strange concept to me." Killian says.   
"Says the one with a hook instead of a hand. Which, actually might hurt me, so..." Emma says, and with a flick of her wrist, Killian's hand reappears.   
"Now, I have our skates, so all we have to do is put them on, and try not to fall over when we get onto the ice. Okay?" Emma asks.   
"I guess so." Killian says

The two walk inside, and they see lots of familiar faces skating.   
"Come on. I want to see how good you are at this, pirate." Emma says with a wink.   
She takes Killian over to the benches, and teaches him how to put his skates on. After a few minutes, they get out onto the ice.   
"Take my hand." Emma instructs. "You'll be less likely to fall on your ass if you're holding my hand."   
"As you wish." Killian says. It makes Emma melt every time he says that. She makes sure to get him back later for that one.   
The two skate a lap around and they manage to not fall over.   
"This isn't as hard or as strange as I thought it was" Killian said.   
"I told you." Emma says. She leans over to kiss him, but realizes seconds later that it was a bad idea. They fall over, and start laughing.   
"I'm guessing that wasn't your intention, Swan?" Killian teases.   
"No, it wasn't." Emma says, laughing. "Come on, I want to skate more without falling."   
They get up, and skate until they can't skate anymore. 

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Emma asks as they're walking out.   
"It definitely was. And I'd be willing to do it again if you would like to." Killian replies.   
"Really?!" Emma asks. "Well, I guess we'll have to come back here in a couple days. Ice skating is one of my favorite things to do."  
"Then I'd love to do it even more." Killian says.   
They walk to the car, with Emma's head leaning on Killian's shoulder.   
"Emma?" Killian asks. "Remember how we fell?"  
"Yes." Emma says, giggling slightly. "Why?"  
"Now my ass hurts." Killian says laughing.   
"Good. Because mine does too." Emma replies, laughing even more.


End file.
